iFreddieFindsOutAboutMelanie
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Freddie finally finds out about Melanie. Rated T for very slight cussing.


Chapter 1

"Hey Cat, I need to tell you something." Sam said.

"What is it Sam?" Cat said.

"You remember my sister Melanie?" Sam said.

"Yes, why?" Cat said.

"She's coming over to visit?" Sam said.

"Really?" Cat said.

"Yeah. She's coming all the way from Vermont." Sam said.

"Wow. That's very far from here." Cat said.

"Yeah it's about 48 hours from here. By car it's 48 hours. By plane it's 7 hours. She's coming by plane." Sam said.

"Ohh." Cat said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

(Cheer Applause)

"Hi Sam. Hi Cat." Melanie said.

"Hi Melanie." Cat said.

"Sup Mel." Sam said.

"That plane ride was crazy." Melanie said.

"How?" Cat said.

"A lot of people kept asking me if I was Sam from iCarly and I told them I'm her twin sister." Melanie said.

"Damn really?" Sam said.

"Yeah. It was crazy." Melanie said.

"Los Angeles is weird." Sam said.

Chapter 2

"Melanie can I get you anything to drink?" Cat said.

"I'll have some tea please." Melanie said.

"Here you go." Cat said handing Melanie her cup of tea.

"Thank you, Cat." Melanie said.

"You're welcome." Cat said.

"Melanie are you still in college?" Sam said.

"Yes Sam. It's my final year." Melanie said.

"How's mom?" Sam said.

"The same as always." Melanie said.

"Ohh." Sam said.

"Yeah." Melanie said.

"I guess you've visited her?" Sam said.

"Yes." Melanie said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Can I use your bathroom? I really have to go." Melanie said.

"It's in the back." Sam said.

"Why didn't you go on the plane?" Cat said.

"I don't trust the bathrooms on the plane." Melanie said.

"Why?" Cat said.

"Because what if I'm in the bathroom on the plane and the plane suddenly falls right out of the sky?" Melanie said.

"Eww, that's disgusting." Cat said.

"Hell yeah it is." Sam said.

"So could I use your restroom?" Melanie said.

"Yes. It's in the back." Sam said.

"Thank you." Melanie said.

"Yep." Sam said.

Chapter 3

"Your sister seems cool, Sam." Cat said.

"Yeah I guess." Sam said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"I'll get it." Sam said as she opens the door and sees Freddie.

(Cheer Applause)

"Hi Sam." Freddie said.

"Freddie what are you doing here?" Sam said.

"I came to visit you. Hi Cat." Freddie said.

"Sup Freddie." Cat said.

"You really came here to visit me and Cat?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"Hey you guys have a cool room." Melanie said as she sees Freddie.

"Uhh Sam why's there two of you?" Freddie said.

"That's my sister Melanie." Sam said.

"So all of this time there really was a Melanie?" Freddie said.

"Yes." Sam said.

"Oh my god. I feel dumb." Freddie said.

"Freddie are you still going on about what happened in 2009?" Melanie said referencing iTwins.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"Wait what happened?" Cat said.

"Back in 2009, Freddie thought Carly and I were tricking him about Melanie not being real." Sam said as she talks about iTwins.

"Really?" Cat said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Freddie said.

"It's okay honey." Sam said.

"Are you two a couple?" Melanie said.

"Yep." Sam said.

"Yes." Freddie said.

"Cool." Melanie said.

Chapter 4

"So what's Carly been up too?" Melanie said.

"Oh she's in Italy now." Sam said.

"I know. I meant how's she been?" Melanie said.

"Alright I guess. She did move to Italy to be with her dad." Freddie said.

"Isn't her dad in the military?" Melanie said.

"Yes he is." Sam said.

"That's cool." Melanie said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Freddie what's in that box?" Cat said.

"It's a present I bought for Sam." Freddie said.

"You bought me a present?" Sam said.

"Yeah. Here you go." Freddie said.

"Freddie you did not." Sam said.

"What did Freddie get you?" Melanie said.

"A load of Fat Cakes." Sam said.

"Yeah. I remember you being obsessed with them so I got you a case of them." Freddie said.

"Well thank you Freddie." Sam said as she gives Freddie a hug and kiss.

"No problem baby." Freddie said.

"I heard of those Fat Cakes. They're good." Cat said.

"They are. I've had a couple and I liked them." Melanie said.

"I just can't get over that there really is a Melanie." Freddie said.

"Did you really think Carly and I were tricking you?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"Sorry baby." Sam said.

"It's okay." Freddie said.

Chapter 5

"Sam how long have you and Freddie been dating?" Melanie said.

"We briefly dated in 2011 but broke up but we got back together in 2014." Sam said.

"Oh wow." Melanie said.

"Yeah things were complicated at the time." Freddie said.

"We felt like we didn't like each others thing but in 2014, we decided to get back together." Sam said.

"Dang." Melanie said.

"Why did you feel you didn't like each others things?" Cat said.

"I like to do stuff that's legal and Sam likes to do stuff that's illegal." Freddie said.

"Yeah but I don't really do stuff illegal now." Sam said.

"I was talking about back in 2011." Freddie said.

"Ohh." Sam said.

"So Melanie are you liking college in Vermont?" Cat said.

"Yeah. I'm actually graduating in a couple months." Melanie said.

"Really?" Sam said.

"Yeah. I have all As so I get to graduate early." Melanie said.

"Well good for you." Sam said.

"Freddie when do you graduate college?" Cat said.

"I graduated a month ago." Freddie said.

"You did?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it to your graduation." Sam said.

"It's okay. You have a babysitting service to run so I get it." Freddie said.

"Okay." Sam said.

Chapter 6

"Well I'm going back to Vermont now. Bye Sam. Bye Cat. Bye Freddie." Melanie said.

"Bye Melanie." Sam said.

"Bye Melanie." Cat said.

"See ya Melanie. It's nice to see you really exist." Freddie said.

"I bet. See ya." Melanie said.

"So Freddie now that you know about Melanie, how do you feel?" Sam said.

"Okay I guess." Freddie said.

"You don't feel weird anymore?" Sam said.

"No." Freddie said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Well I'm going to head back to Seattle. Bye Sam. Bye Cat." Freddie said.

"Bye Freddie." Sam said.

"See ya Freddie." Cat said.

"It was nice for Freddie to give me a stack of my favorite snack." Sam said.

"Yeah. Did you and Carly really prank him about Melanie?" Cat said.

"No. He thought Melanie wasn't real since she and I look alike." Sam said.

"Ohh. Well I'm going to go take a bath." Cat said.

"Okay. Don't fall asleep while taking a bath." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.


End file.
